Tasogare Otome × Amnesia
Tasogare Otome × Amnesia (黄昏乙女×アムネジア, lit. Dusk Maiden × Amnesia), also known as Dusk maiden of Amnesia is a Japanese manga series by Maybe. It was published monthly on Square Enix's Monthly Gangan Joker from April 22, 2009 to June 22, 2013. Ten tankoubon volumes have been released between August 22, 2009, and November 22, 2013. An anime series adaptation of the manga series was announced on the January 2012 issue of Monthly Gangan Joker and aired in Japan between April and June 2012 with 12 episodes. The series tells the story of a boy who discovers the wandering spirit of a girl who lost her memories of her death and his quest to help the girl regain them. Plot and Setting Seikyou Academy is a school which has been established for sixty years, and it has undergone multiple renovations over the course of its history. Because of this, the school was turned into a labyrinth of stairs, hallways and unused classrooms, which eventually become an inspiration to the students to create ghost stories. Teiichi Niiya, a first year middle school student of Seikyou Academy, becomes lost after roaming the school's vast complex of buildings. To his surprise, he meets Yuuko, who introduces herself to be the "Ghost of the Old School Building", one of the seven most famous ghost stories of the school (also known as the "Seven Mysteries of Seikyou Academy"). After listening to Yuuko's story of becoming a ghost and losing all of her memories, Teiichi vows to help her discover her life and death. He eventually gathers a group of students to help solve the Seven Mysteries of Seikyou Academy, which turns out to be interconnected to Yuuko herself. Characters *'Teiichi Niiya' (新谷 貞一, Niiya Tei'ichi) - A middle-school freshman of Seikyou Academy. He discovers Yuuko after getting lost in the school's oldest building and is the current leader of the club that handles solving the mysteries of the school. Voiced by Junko Minagawa in the Drama CD. *'Yuuko Kanoe' (庚 夕子, Kanoe Yuuko) - More popularly called as the "Ghost of the Old School Building", she is the ghost that roams around Seikyou Academy. Details of her life and death was lost after losing her memories after dying and she now assists Teiichi in solving the mystery of her death. She is voiced by Yumi Hara in the Drama CD. *'Momoe Okonogi' (小此木 ももえ, Okonogi Momoe) - A second-year middle school student and a member of the school's newspaper club. After becoming involved in one of the Seven Wonders of Seikyou Academy, she tags along in Teiichi's Paranormal Investigation Club. Voiced by Mariya Ise in the Drama CD. *'Kirie Kanoe' (庚 霧江, Kanoe Kirie) - The granddaughter of Yuuko's sister and one of the very few people who could see Yuuko. She is initially cautious of Yuuko due to her mistrust in those who are not living, but this changed when she showed her more vulnerable side to Teiichi. Voiced by Manami Numakura in the Drama CD. Media 'Manga Series' Tasogare Otome × Amnesia was initially released as a pilot manga entitled Otomegokoro to Yuu no Sora (乙女心と夕の空, lit. "Maiden's Heart and Evening's Sky") on the June 2008 issue of Square Enix's Gangan Powered. It was published monthly on Square Enix's Monthly Gangan Joker from April 22, 2009 to June 22, 2013. Ten tankoubon volumes have been released between August 22, 2009, and November 22, 2013. Additionally a volume 8.5 "Official Guidebook" and an anthology by several authors were published on November 22, 2012. 'List of Volumes' *''Tasogare Otome × Amnesia 1'' - September 22, 2009 (ISBN 978-4-7575-2655-6) *''Tasogare Otome × Amnesia 2'' - January 22, 2010 (ISBN 978-4-7575-2779-9) *''Tasogare Otome × Amnesia 3'' - July 22, 2010 (ISBN 978-4-7575-2939-7) *''Tasogare Otome × Amnesia 4'' - January 22, 2011 (ISBN 978-4-7575-3128-4) *''Tasogare Otome × Amnesia 5'' - July 22, 2011 (ISBN 978-4-7575-3293-9) *''Tasogare Otome × Amnesia 6'' - March 22, 2012 (ISBN 978-4-7575-3530-5) *''Tasogare Otome × Amnesia 7'' - April 21, 2012 (ISBN 978-4-7575-3569-5) *''Tasogare Otome × Amnesia 8'' - November 22, 2012 (ISBN 978-4-7575-3792-7) *''Tasogare Otome × Amnesia 9'' - June 22, 2013 (ISBN 978-4-7575-3989-1) *''Tasogare Otome × Amnesia 10'' - November 22, 2013 (ISBN 978-4-7575-4091-0) 'Drama CD' A Drama CD based on the first few chapters of the Tasogare Otome × Amnesia manga series was released on July 22, 2010 under Frontier Works. The voice cast included Junko Minagawa (Ryoma Echizen of The Prince of Tennis), Yumi Hara (Takane Shijou of The iDOLM@STER), Mariya Ise (Urara Kasugano/Cure Lemonade of Yes! PreCure 5) and Manami Numakura (Hibiki Ganaha of The iDOLM@STER). 'Anime Series' The January 2012 issue of Monthly Gangan Joker announced that an anime series based on the Tasogare Otome × Amnesia manga series has been green-lit for Spring 2012.Dusk maiden of Amnesia Manga Gets TV Anime Next Spring, Anime News Network. December 20, 2011. It aired in Japan between April and June 2012 with 12 episodes. References Category:Content